Outlaws
by PartnersOutlaws
Summary: Situado 7 meses más tarde. Lena esta ingresada, Callie ha sido adoptada. Sale con Wyatt y Brandon ha empezado a hacerlo con Lu. Todo va bien hasta que a Callie empieza a presentarsele algo para lo cual no esta preparada. Cuando llegue el final del verano tendrá que confiar en alguien, sin embargo ¿será Wyatt el que esté ahí en ese momento?


**Capítulo 1:**

Me levanto pronto al sentir de nuevo unas arcadas que de un par de días a esta parte, van haciéndose algo propensas. Bordeo rápidamente la cama de Mariana y salgo al baño del pasillo.

Apenas consigo levantar la tapa del váter antes de vomitar todos los restos de la cena de la noche anterior. Me retiro el pelo hacia atrás y doy a la cadena, incorporándome justo cuando siento que alguien abre la puerta y veo entrar a Brandon.

-Vaya, pensaba que estarías todavía durmiendo – me saluda mirándome fijamente.

-Sí…yo… supongo que el verano cambia las rutinas – digo acercándome hasta el armario para coger el tubo de pasta dentífrica y mi cepillo de dientes.

-¿Estás bien?, no tienes buena cara – murmura frenándome y tomándome del brazo al mismo tiempo.

Hago una de mis muecas y esbozo una sonrisa – Gracias hermanito por ser tan directo. No voy para modelo, pero no hace falta que me lo recuerdes – bromeo soltándome con sutileza y dándole acto seguido un puñetazo cariñoso en el brazo.

Salgo de baño antes de darle margen de respuesta y veo salir a Jude de su habitación, que se frota los ojos con las mangas de su camiseta, seguramente para habituarse a la luz.

Llego a su altura y le revuelvo el pelo saludándolo con cariño, desde que 7 meses atrás descubrimos que yo tenía una hermana pequeña y que nosotros éramos solo hermanastros, se ha sentido algo desplazado, aunque haya intentado demostrarle por todos los medios con los que cuento a mi alcance que ese hecho no cambia nada las cosas. Me abraza y le devuelvo ese abrazo antes de soltarle y verle bajar por las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Entro a mi habitación donde me encuentro a Mariana todavía acostada. Un cosquilleo interno que va acompañado de un vahído, va recorriéndome rápidamente y eso me obliga a apoyarme en una de las paredes cerrando los ojos, mientras la cabeza comienza a girar.

Cuando consigo reponerme y vuelvo a abrir los ojos, Mariana me mira con la preocupación reflejada en la cara.

-Callie, ¿qué te pasa?' – se incorpora con rapidez, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y tras esto me conduce hacia mi cama, sentándose a mi lado.

Me mira fijamente colocándome un paño húmedo a la altura de la frente y es en ese momento cuando caigo en la cuenta de que estoy sudando.

-Gracias… no es nada – intento decirle a Mariana que al escucharme me mira más escéptica, si es posible – quiero decir, debe ser lo mismo que todos los meses – continuo ahora – problemas con la regla.

Alza una ceja -¿Segura? Tal vez deberíamos decírselo a nuestras madres.

Ruedo los ojos al escucharle -¿En serio?.

-Es solo que me preocupa que pueda ser algo más serio.

Permanezco sentada por un par de minutos más y cuando en verdad siento que ya estoy mejor, sonrió y me retiro el pelo en una coleta alta – Gracias, pero de verdad que no tienes de que preocuparte. Habrá sido una mala pesadilla.

Asiente y se incorpora. Espero a que termine de arreglarse, para tras esto, pasar de nuevo por el baño antes de bajar con ella.

Jesús, Brandon y Jude ya están sentados a la mesa acompañando a Stef. Me acerco a ella y paso mis brazos por su cuello haciendo que gire la cabeza, le doy los buenos días y me arrimo al fregadero sacando un par de tazas. Por la actitud de Mariana al dar los buenos días a todos menos a Jesús, puedo deducir que han vuelto a discutir. Decido callar y seguir preparando los cafés.

-¿Cómo está Lena? – pregunto para romper el silencio una vez sentada en la mesa mientras doy vueltas a mi café con una de las cucharillas.

Stef me mira y esboza una media sonrisa.

-Seguramente en un par de días tengamos a Haley entre nosotros.

Le devuelvo esa sonrisa preguntándole -¿Puede recibir visitas? Me gustaría mucho poder verle

-Creo que todavía no hay problema con ello. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la tarde conmigo?.

Asiento y soy yo la que se incorpora levantándose de la mesa, cuando tocan al timbre. Al abrir me encuentro a Lu al otro lado que me saluda preguntándome por Brandon. La invito a pasar y cuando Brandon puede ver de quien se trata, se levanta y se acerca hasta ella cogiéndola entre sus brazos.

Le susurra algo al oído que sólo ella escucha y como respuesta se funden en un beso que así como cualquier otro día pasaría por alto, hoy me hace borrar la sonrisa y me remueve algo por dentro.

-Señorito – les interrumpe Stef antes de que el beso gane en intensidad.

-Perdona má – responde ahora Brandon algo cohibido, como cada vez que lo pillan en falta – Lu ha ganado el concurso interestatal de canto y eso le concede una beca para poder irse a estudiar a una de las mejores escuelas musicales de Nueva York.

-Guau, felicidades –la felicita ahora Stef levantándose para acercarse a ella y poder darle un abrazo.

Les miro cogiendo una nueva tostada mientras Mariana me mira fijamente, sin embargo cuando voy a preguntarle que sucede, mi móvil nos interrumpe. Veo que se trata de Wyatt, así que me alejo hacia las escaleras antes de contestar.

-Hey, buenos días dormilona

-¿Yo?, ¿dormilona? Y buenos días a ti también – contesto mordiéndome el labio inferior para reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te he llamado tres veces y en ninguna obtuve respuesta…

-Escucha-digo entre risas cortándole- esta tarde no creo que podamos vernos.

Eso lo pilla por sorpresa. Lo puedo entender. Es verano, nuestro barrio no es muy grande y la capital está a algo más de 30 minutos en bus.

-Es por Lena. Te conté que estaba ingresada en esta última recta del embarazo y bueno, lo cierto es que me gustaría verla.

Se hace un silencio momentáneo al otro lado de la línea.

-Claro, lo entiendo – lo escucho decir

-Pero… podemos quedar ahora, si te apetece

-¿Paso a buscarte?

Rio mientras quedamos en 20 minutos en la puerta de mi casa. Termino de subir el último tramo de escaleras apagando el móvil. Una melodía que conozco y que en un pasado iba dirigida a mí, sale a través de la puerta entornada de la habitación de Brandon.

Me asomo con cuidado de no ser descubierta y lo encuentro junto a Lu, escuchando la maqueta de esa canción con la mezcla y la fusión de ambas voces.

La primera vez que la cantaron en la terraza me quedé bastante impactada, por aquel entonces apenas se llevaban, pero ahora que llevan más de 5 meses juntos, y además han seguido mejorando tanto a nivel solita ella, como a nivel de pianista él, hace que el sonido de las estrofas suene realmente mágico, emotivo y sobre todo romántico.

"_I think we might be outlaws_

_I think I might in love_

_Cause I'm all out reasons,_

_Like seasons,_

_Winter, summer, fall,_

_They're all washed up"_

Doy un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras siento como los recuerdos van rebobinándose en la mente y siento que pueden hacer que me rompa en cualquier momento si continuo ahí.

Caer en la cuenta de que Wyatt está viniendo hacia casa, es lo que me hace dirigirme al cuarto de baño y lavarme los dientes, antes de pasar por mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa dentro del tiempo que me queda.

Al ir a salir escucho a Stef llamarme, así que colocándome unas manoletinas que encuentro junto a la puerta y que seguramente sean de Mariana, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos.

-Te quiero en casa para la 1.30 pm – me recuerda ésta un día más antes de despedirse de Wyatt y dejarme marchar con él.

Salimos, mientras el brazo de Wyatt pasa sobre mis hombros, colocando su mano en uno de ellos y doblando mi brazo, entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.

-¿Tenemos algún plan en concreto?- pregunto mientras noto como sus labios se acercan a los míos.

-Lo cierto es que sí – me responde tras el beso – te tengo preparada una sorpresa. Mañana cumples 17 y quiero que mi regalo sea el primero que recibas.

Meneo la cabeza y dejo pues que él me guie

Cuando nos acercamos a su casa, me cubre los ojos con sus manos, pulsando instantes antes un botón, que hace que se escuche el sonido de una puerta corredera, seguramente la de su garaje. Una vez que el sonido cesa, me destapa los ojos.

-¡Sorpresa! – me dice abrazándome por la espalda mientras una moto negra cubierta con un lazo azul me recibe junto a un casco en color grafito y azul eléctrico.

Me quedo sin palabras y de lo único que soy capaz es de girarme para poder mirarle a los ojos y ganas de paso unos segundos para recuperar el habla.

-¿He acertado? – pregunta seguramente al ver mi cara.

-No puedo aceptar, ni dejar que me hagas regalos de este tipo, Wyatt – le respondo ahora siendo capaz de recuperar de nuevo mi racionalidad.

Me mira entre confuso y sorprendido - ¿Cómo?

-Nunca me han hecho un regalo para estas fechas, desde que entre en el sistema de acogida, nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños. La primera familia de acogida intento prepararme una fiesta de cumpleaños y para evitar el trance, fingí que estaba con las tripas revueltas – digo mirándole ahora algo cohibida al recordar mis hazañas.

Me devuelve la mirada incrédulo - ¡venga ya!, ¡no me lo creo!

Levanto la cabeza, ladeándola hacia un lado – no, de verdad. Siempre he visto estas fechas como un día para volver a remarcar lo materialista que es nuestra sociedad.

Veo que traga saliva, seguramente sintiéndose algo incómodo con la conversación.

-Pero por una vez podemos hacer una excepción – digo intentando no hacerle sentirse culpable después de haberse molestado en intentar hacerme sentir halagada

Eso le hace recuperar la sonrisa

-Acepto el regalo siempre que tu aceptes mi condición – le dejo claro

-Claro. Dime

-La moto es nuestra, pero quiero que la tengas tú aquí. Claro que cuando quedemos tendrás que conducir tú o darme algunas clases, hasta que aprenda yo.

-Pero es tu regalo – me rebate

Le miro acariciándole la mejilla – y yo lo acepto, siempre que tú aceptes está condición

-De acuerdo – contesta abatido, seguramente sabiendo ya tras más de 7 meses juntos que soy demasiado cabezota como para ceder en algunas cosas.

-¿Te apetece que la probemos? – me pregunta a los pocos instantes

Sonrió – estabas tardando en preguntármelo

Se aleja unos pasos avisándome que va a por otro casco y aprovecho para colocarme el mío, sin embargo cuando voy a subirme a la moto para esperarle, otro nuevo vahído hace que la superficie sobre la que piso empiece a dar una y otra vuelta y empiece a tambalearme imperceptiblemente.


End file.
